Guardians of Paradise
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: A group, for different reasons, came to explore the myths of the "Lost City of Paradise." Bonds are forged, injuries are plentiful and the man behind it all is closing in.
1. Prologue

**I really shouldn't be doing this...I think I've said this before but it's still true...**

/

There was a great city inn paradise, the people were happy and they couldn't ask for a better place to live.

That all ended when the King cheated on his wife, the Queen, with an old friend. This greatly angered the wife and being witch she cast a spell on the whole city. Monsters appeared and they acted as soldiers, but they were meant to keep the people in line and severely punish them. Eventually their power grew out of control and the Queen fled to ask her old teacher for help.

The old man listened and he told her that he would make three dolls to help her save her family and people. What he needed her to do was grab the three spirits of time.

Birth...

Life...

Death

The Queen did as she was told and ten years later brought the spirits to the old man. True to his word he made three dolls. The dolls were taken to the city and they chased out the monster, with their purpose completed the queen was determine to take them back to the old man. The people rose up and demanded the Queen keep the dolls around to protect them. The queen reluctantly cast a spell and announced the dolls' different jobs.

"These two will protect the city, and this one will protect the people."

The people celebrated, the festivities went on for thee days. Once the festivities were over though the people fell into a depressions, their perfect life was over. When the monsters had come they the most of the food and ruined the peoples paradise.

The old man listened to the people's cries and an idea came to him. He would make one more doll that would bring joy to the people and entertain visitors. This doll would be different fro the others, it would be beautiful, like the other dolls, but it's spirit would be made of emotion, it would be able to read the emotions of whoever was around and its existence would be to make others happy.

When he brought the new doll to the city the people and royal family loved the new doll and forgot about their worries when it sang and danced.

The man told them that he would come back for the dolls and the people would be punished if they didn't give them up.

He disappeared after his last warning. The people thought up different plans to keep the dolls with them.

Those plans were never carried out because of the Six Days of Hell.

/

**I got inspiration for this from D. Gray Man, the anime.**

**Please let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Kidnapped

**I think I should let you guys know I made this story present day just with monarchs if that makes any sense. Oh and pirates. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Amelia sighed as she looked outside the window of her room. She sighed as the parade preparations were almost finished. Then she would be dragged away to be prettied up and paraded around like some dol- wait, that's exactly what she was though wasn't she? A doll. There was a knock on her door before it slowly opened.

"Miss Jones, it's time for you to-"

"Yes, I know. Lets' get this over with."

Amelia was led out of her room by a maid. They brought her to a room where the prettying up process began. An hour later she was in a long red dress that swept the floor with a slit that went up her leg to her thigh. The red dress hugged her curves in just the right way and the dress shimmered every time she moved, but it wasn't overwhelming. She had blush covering her cheeks, eyeliner, and lipstick on. That was all the makeup artists said she needed, because she was already, "drop dead gorgeous" apparently. There was a commotion as the king came down and his eyes immediately landed on her.

"Are you ready, my dear?"

Amelia feel all her bitterness drain away. She didn't like her current situation but she couldn't blame it all on the King. He needed companionship after his wife died and someone to look after his children, because of the deadly disease he currently had, until they could be in charge of the throne. Which was the reason for the current festivities. The king's oldest son had turned eighteen today and just finished his coronation ceremony. The current king would retire, spend the rest of his days with his children and then they would live happily and forget about her. She liked the family, she really did, but she could never stay in one place for too long. It was in her nature to keep moving, finding other people she could help. Or as one village put it, "be a hero."

"Of course, your majesty."

Amelia reached up and brought down the veil that she had insisted would help the king and prince's image more than her face with the covered eye. So, after a brief debate, the king gave in, hence her now wearing a veil. She let her arm loop through the kings and then they walked out onto the wide, stone balcony before the whole kingdom. Nobles were towards the front or higher places than the common people who were massed in the center of the courtyard. Towards the back and at the very outermost edges were the poor people. Amelia felt her gaze dawn to them, and their feelings of sadness. The sadness that was surrounding them like a rain cloud. After today she will go and help the people who had that cloud of depression surrounding them. It was her job after all.

She stood with the king and waved at the people cheering, then the prince gave the king's speech. When his speech was finished the crowd below erupted in cheers.

"LONG LIVE KING GREGORY!" echoed throughout the entire castle. Amelia tried her best to ignore the way Gregory's eyes bored into her. She knew the look he was giving her all to well, it had been cast on her before in her very long life. Her arm was squeezed reassuringly, she looked up startled to see the king giving her a sad smile. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"After you change into some traveling clothes there is a getaway car waiting for you, there are already some supplies in there, it should last you a few days and I left three bags of gold with the food."

Amelia felt her eyes widen before a sad and grateful smile spread across her face.

"Thank you, your majesty. I don't know how I will ever repay-"

"Don't worry about it my dear, Gregory is a good person at heart but being crowned so young will make him do things he will regret. And, as I am no longer a king, I cannot protect you from his advances any longer. I will tell the other children that you had to leave. Goodbye, my dear. I wish you well."

Amelia looked at the former king's eyes and felt the sadness and determination around him. She gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek and one last grateful smile. Then she turned back to her room to prepare for her midnight escape.

/

Amelia turned on the car she found waiting for er and couldn't help but smile at the black jeep the king had picked out for her. It was stealthy and made for rough terrain. She didn't realize she was just standing there admiring the car until she heard guards shouting from within the castle. She jumped in the car and took off towards the front gate. As she got closer she saw the guards run in between her and the gate. She smirked as she sped up the car, the guards darted out of her way when she didn't slow down or attempt to swerve through them. Reaching into her bag she felt around until cool metal touched her hand and she instantly pulled it out. Without looking at it she took aim at the gate's locks and shot. The lock gave out as a little trail of smoke escaped from it and the black jeep pushed through the last obstacle until freedom.

Amelia put the gun back and sighed as she saw cars starting to follow her in her rear view mirror.

_'I guess I cant stay and help the poor people of this city after all.' _Amelia vowed to herself that she would come back in fifty or so years. She had a lot of time to kill before that though. Maybe she should go to a tropical island. But there were pirates everywhere in the seas these days, there was one in particular that even she had heard of, the infamous Captain Kirkland. She hadn't heard of him until fifty years ago, and doubting that someone could live like a pirate for so long was very unlikely so there was a good chance that-

BAM

SCREEECH

/

Arthur Kirkland impatiently started tapping his foot. He hated being this far inland. It wasn't just because of his curse either. No he hated the people who were always so "fragile and weak" to brave the monster filled sea. He hated it all, but for this next mission he needed to come inland so he could grab his target and then he could go back to his beloved ship _Queen Calypso_.

Right on time he heard the engine of a vehicle coming closer and he took aim with his gun, ready to fire. Once he saw the headlights he waited a few seconds before shooting the front to tires. The car swerved into a tree, the tires squealed as it's frantic driver tried to steer away from the advancing tree. The jeep hit it and then everything went silent.

Arthur waited a few seconds before he walked towards the jeep. His boots clicking on the pavement as he walked. H cranked the driver's door open to reveal a person hunched over the steering wheel. Arthur reached over and gently lifted the figure's head up to reveal a face with bandages covering their left eye.

Arthur reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone. He quickly dialed the number and waited until it was picked up on the third ring. Deciding to get this over with as quickly as possible Arthur didn't bother with pleasantries and cut straight to the point.

"You said the left eye right, Frog?"

"_Oui."_

"Then the target has been captured and we should be there n three days."

"You want to see me again so soon? You know I could-"

Arthur hung up, he looked at the figure and decided that he was going to have the frog pay him double for the long night he knew was ahead of him.

/

**What did you guys think? I want to try my first pairing but I don't know who for sure to do. Will you guys give me some ideas?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
